Ya No Quiero
by linithamonre77
Summary: Kagome se da cuenta del intenso amor que Inuyasha le profesa a Kikyo y se da por vencida regresando a su época. Pero no contó con que cierto lider mercenario habia cruzado el pozo devora huesos con ella. ¿Que aventuras experimentaran juntos? Pasen a leer por favor (Miembro del Circulo Mercenario :3)
1. SINOPSIS

_hola a todos, les presento la sinopsis de mi nueva historia maquinada por mi cabecita loca. Los personajes son de la maravillosa Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi (lastima todos queremos que sean nuestros T-T), sin embargo la historia es mía y cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta es plagio y esta penado por la ley._

_Dejenme reviews por fis :3 y marquen la historia como favorita._

_Un saludo a mis hermanas del circulo mercenario que siempre me apoyan en mis locas ideas y me gustaria que al igual que con las adaptaciones me apoyaran en mi historia._

_Saludos :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Ya No Quiero<strong>

_SINOPSIS_

-Ey miko- me dijo el, yo voltee a verlo y estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación con una sonrisa ladeada- No llores por ese hibrido, total, tal vez no te merece como tu creías.

Contuve la respiración por varios minutos, me mire en el espejo, los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada, y me dije que no podía ser esto. Que tenia que olvidar a Inuyasha de una vez por todas

Cuando entre a la enfermería corriendo me encontré a Takeda acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. El odio crecio a borbotones de mi pecho. Ella estaba indefensa y el estaba ahí, tocándola.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda estas haciendo?- rugio furioso –Ella es mía. ¡Largate!

Esta bien, lo había dicho. Ya no había vuelta a atrás. Debia contener sus instintos primarios que le decían que lo moliera a golpes al chico que salía por la puerta de la enfermería dándole una mirada desafiante.

* * *

><p>Estaba concentrada en los libros que tenia sobre sus piernas mientras estaba sentada en la alfombra. Tenia el ceño fruncido y una expresión de duda y confusión cruzaba sobre su hermoso rostro.<p>

El rayo de luz solar que entraba por la ventana de su habitación le conferían un aspecto mágico cuando este chocaba sobre su nívea piel.

Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios y me relaje notablemente.

Por fin se percato de mi presencia y se hizo a un lado golpeando el suelo con su mano indicándome que me sentara a su costado.

Cuando lo hice ella se recargo en mi hombro y se acurruco entre mis brazos. Di un suspiro al sentir su atrapante aroma en mis fosas nasales

-¿Qué estamos haciendo, Bankotsu?- Me susurro ella con su dulce voz.

Ni si quiera yo lo sabia. Solo atine a contestar una cosa

-No lo se, Kagome. No lo se.

* * *

><p>Estaba furiosa. Se notaba en la manera que tensaba el arco y despedia la flecha en dirección al blanco y esta no daba en el.<p>

Ella gruñía de frustación.

No podía creer que la pequeña Shikon Miko estuviera celosa.

Me quede observándola unos minutos antes de que ella se percatara que estaba ahí. Siempre tan pacifica y hoy una expresión de algo muy parecido al odio, al rencor y a la decepcion cruzaba por su mente.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- me dijo furiosa.

Esta bien. Me estaba colmando la paciencia y ahora se ponía a hacer berrinches y a sacar a la luz ese comportamiento explosivo tan suyo y que solo ella podía tener.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la tome del brazo y la acorrale contra la pared de la pagoda que estaba a un lado nuestro. Ella forcejeaba inútilmente. Habia incrementado su fuerza considerablemente pero aun asi era mas fuerte que ella.

Tome su boca con desesperación mientras ella se resistia. Mi mano la tomo de las caderas y ella dio un suspiro relajándose notablemente, aunque la tensión no se iba completamente de su cuerpo.

Comencé a acariciarle la espalda y sus manos que habían permanecido en mi cuello bajaron a mi pecho causando oleadas de satisfacción y excitación.

Era hermosa. Todo en ella era hermoso.

Linitha-chan*


	2. Chapter 1

_hola a todos, les presento la sinopsis de mi nueva historia maquinada por mi cabecita loca. Los personajes son de la maravillosa Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi (lastima todos queremos que sean nuestros T-T), sin embargo la historia es mía y cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta es plagio y esta penado por la ley._

_Dejenme reviews por fis :3 y marquen la historia como favorita._

_Un saludo a mis hermanas del circulo mercenario que siempre me apoyan en mis locas ideas y me gustaria que al igual que con las adaptaciones me apoyaran en mi historia._

_Saludos :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Ya No Quiero<strong>

**Capitulo 1**

Ya No Quiero

Capitulo 1

El sol casi se ocultaba en el bosque del Sengoku Jidai. Mientras tanto el Inutachi estaba ansioso recogiendo leña antes de que se diera el atardecer y la oscuridad les impidiera tener una buena visión del panorama que los rodeaba.

Sango cargaba unos leños, mientras Miroku los acomodaba para dar vida a una fogata. Kagome y Shippo eran los encargados de recorrer el enorme bosque buscando leña para sobrevivir varios días, ya que cierto hanyou brillaba por su ausencia.

Hacía más de cuatro horas, según el reloj de muñeca de la pequeña Miko, Inuyasha se había ido adentrándose más y más entre los espesos arboles dando la justificación de que le había llegado una fragancia extraña y que debía investigar por el bien de la manada.

Nadie dijo nada pero antes de que el hanyou se fuera, Kagome lo tomó de la mano y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

-Cuídate mucho, Inuyasha.

El hanyou solo le había respondido con un seco Ajá, y se adentró entre los arboles saltando con audacia entre las ramas como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

No quería preocuparse demasiado, pero se dijo que si Inuyasha no regresaba para cuando estuviera más entrada la noche, saldría a buscarlo. Solo faltaba esperar que sus amigos se durmieran y salir sigilosamente.

Cuando Kagome y Shippo regresaban con leños entre los brazos se encontraron con la típica escena de un Miroku siendo exageradamente pervertido, acariciándole sus atributos femeninos.

Sango sonrojada a más no poder levanto su mano derecha y solo se escuchó un plaf! Y un grito a todo pulmón que espanto a las pocas aves que aún no se encontraban en sus nidos descansando.

-Monje pervertido!- grito Sango.

Y Miroku solo atino a responder con su típica respuesta, en la que culpaba a su mano maldita por Naraku y le daba una pícara sonrisa que hacía que Sango adquiriera un color escarlata en sus mejillas y le respondiera con un bufido y una risa sarcástica.

Kagome sonrió. Al menos en ese aspecto, el grupo estaba normal.

Después de oscurecer decidieron que comerían pescado asado.

Kagome estaba más preocupada. Era de noche e Inuyasha no llegaba. Se encontró pensando en la posibilidad de que un youkai lo estuviera golpeando y este se encontrara sangrante en un charco de carmesí. Pero en seguida sacudiendo la cabeza se libró de esos oscuros pensamientos.

Inuyasha era fuerte y estaba segura de que no acabaría devorado, descuartizado, secuestrado o pulverizado por así decirlo por algún youkai o por algún secuaz de cierto hibrido malvado al que todos le tenían rencor.

Después de cenar, comenzaron a charlar en torno a la fogata, sus pensamientos coincidan en la preocupación por cierto hanyou que no estaba con ellos.

-¿No creen que Inuyasha se está demorando demasiado?- pregunto con preocupación la Shikon Miko.

-Creo que no debería preocuparse tanto Kagome sama, tanto usted como nosotros sabemos del carácter indomable de nuestro hanyou y creo que sería innecesario buscarlo- decía con mucha sabiduría el monje.

El kitsune, la Taijiya y el Houshi no podían remediar cuando su amiga se daba cuenta de los encuentros furtivos de Inuyasha con la Miko de barro y solo esperaban que su compañero de viajes no estuviera haciendo una imprudencia de la que podrían arrepentirse luego.

La pequeña Miko asintió y siguió comiendo en silencio para evitar perturbar a sus compañeros, pero algo en su interior se lo decía, que algo no estaba bien.

"Miedo" se dijo a sí misma.

Miedo de que Inuyasha estuviera entre los brazos de la sacerdotisa muerta.

Después de cenar se acomodaron alrededor del fuego; Sango recostada sobre el estómago de Kirara, Miroku recargado en el pie de un árbol, Kagome y Shippo se acurrucaron en la bolsa de dormir proporcionada por la Miko del futuro y uno a uno fueron cayendo entre el cansancio, el agotamiento provocado por un día ajetreado.

Tiempo después, a altas horas de la noche la joven Miko despertó de su ensueño por unos ruidos que escucho entre el bosque. Tomó su arco y se levantó de la bolsa de dormir para explorar que o quien había provocado el extraño sonido de ramas crujiendo por el suelo.

Poco a poco al tiempo que se adentraba más al bosque, la oscuridad envolvía su alrededor y dificultaba la vista a sus pupilas.

Se detuvo mirando un punto fijo, en el que al parecer se observaba una sombra bañada por la luz de la luna pero que era imperceptible de mirar.

Un ruido tras ella, pisadas en la espesura del bosque.

Su instinto primario solo le dijo una cosa: debía correr.

Corría con todas las fuerzas que podían sus delgadas piernas, esquivando ramas, escuchando el pulular de su alrededor. Estremeciéndose del miedo no se dio cuenta de la raíz de un árbol que estaba a su paso, provocando que tropezara y se rompiera el tobillo.

Dio un gruñido de dolor y aferrándose a su arco comenzó a girarse a su alrededor inspeccionando el área.

Intento poner en práctica lo que una vez Inuyasha le había enseñado; tenía que agudizar sus sentidos para recibir la percepción del ambiente que la rodeaba.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a inspirar y exhalar lentamente. El mundo fue pasando a su alrededor, desde el búho que estaba en el árbol a unos cuantos metros de ahí, hasta ser consciente de que la sombra que la perseguía se encontraba a menos de un kilómetro de distancia de ella.

Comenzó a caminar despacio agarrándose de los árboles que se encontraban a su paso, seguía con sus sentidos alerta por si percibía algo extraño.

Iba avanzando poco a poco hasta que hubo un sonido que la dejó helada, y le recorrió la columna vertebral como un escalofrío.

Eran gemidos de mujer.

Su instinto le decía que se alejara, que el panorama no le agradaría, pero la terquedad de su corazón le decía que había algo que tenía que descubrir.

A paso lento se acercó más al pequeño claro.

Ahogo un grito y un sollozo cuando se encontró con una vista que le desgarro el alma y el corazón se lo fragmento en miles de pedazos.

Inuyasha estaba semidesnudo sobre Kikyo, que yacía en el suelo, en iguales condiciones que el, sobre el haori de Inuyasha.

Se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos de ambos.

Su subconsciente le dijo que ya era suficiente, que dejara de ser tan masoquista y de sufrir.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para callar los gritos que estaban por salir desde el fondo de su corazón, y lentamente fue avanzando por el oscuro bosque para buscar la aldea de Kaede o el lugar donde se encontraba el campamento.

Su mente la atormentaba y le mostraba el doloroso suceso una y otra vez.

Mientras caminaba y enterraba los pies en el suelo, se decía que Inuyasha se había burlado de ella, de nuevo.

Que ella estaba preocupada, asustada y sola, y el, el solo estaba retozando sobre Kikyo.

Se dijo que era una tonta por creer que Inuyasha llegaría a albergar sentimientos sinceros por ella en su corazón.

Su corazón se había roto y este no se iba a reconstruir, ni siquiera por todas las explicaciones y falsas palabras que estaba segura que Inuyasha le dedicaría para que se quedara a su lado.

"Solo eres el detector de fragmentos" le decía su mente atormentándola cada vez más.

Y a ella, a ella eso le había quedado claro.

Cada vez los sonidos de sus pisadas se hacían más tenues, el bosque a su alrededor se volvía borroso.

Cada vez que daba un paso, todo se volvía menos nítido.

Hasta que escucho un golpe sordo y se sumió a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó, Kagome estaba más que extrañada. Se encontraba en la entrada a la aldea de Kaede.<p>

Lentamente los vestigios de la noche anterior golpearon su mente haciendo que su rostro se oscureciera y que lagrimas silenciosas corrieran por su delicado rostro.

Camino lentamente, producto de la cojera de la noche anterior, hasta la choza de Kaede.

Cuando llego a la entrada de la choza, se encontró cara a cara con la anciana, que iba de salida a realizar una de sus tantas tareas espirituales. La anciana ahogo un grito cuando vio el deplorable estado tanto físico como espiritual de la Miko del futuro.

No necesitaba decir mucho, por la mirada sin brillo de la muchacha, dedujo que se trataba de Inuyasha y su hermana.

-Kaede, vengo a despedirme- dijo la joven muchacha dejando extrañada a la anciana.

-Pero niña, los demás, ¿Qué les diré cuando se enteren de tu ausencia?- le pregunto la vieja Miko con una extraña opresión en el pecho.

-Diles que los quiero mucho- decía la joven mientras su voz se quebraba- Kaede necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Claro niña, me asustas. Dime que es lo que puedo hacer por ti- replico Kaede.

Sacándose del cuello el pequeño frasco de vidrio, que contenía tres fragmentos de la perla, la Shikon Miko le entregaba a Kaede el tesoro más preciado que tenían en aquella época feudal.

-Cuídalos, por favor Kaede, hasta que los chicos regresen y se los lleven. Puedes dárselos a Kikyo- al decir el nombre de la Miko muerta, Kagome ahogaba un sollozo- Que se que ya no soy necesaria aquí.

Sin poder objetar nada, la anciana solo correspondió al abrazo y a la triste sonrisa de la pequeña sacerdotisa. Y solo asentía con un dolor enorme en su corazón cuando Kagome le agradecía por todos los momentos, buenos y malos, que ella atesoraba en su corazón, y de los que ella también era partícipe.

Kagome salio decidida de la humilde choza.

Fue adentrándose poco a poco al bosque, y al darle una suave caricia al Goshimboku, cuando paso a su lado, contuvo las ganas de llorar. El árbol milenario concibió el lugar donde había comenzado todo.

Poco a poco fue avanzando por el verde valle, hasta divisar el pozo.

Miro a su alrededor por última vez para atesorar todo en su corazón, antes de subir por el borde del pozo y arrojarse hasta que la luz violeta la cubrió.

Al subir rápidamente por las escaleras del pozo, en su época, podía escuchar las automóviles que circulaban por Tokio. Cerró los ojos un momento y su corazón se paralizo cuando escucho una varonil voz tras ella, que le erizó los vellos del cuerpo y la paralizó momentáneamente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Miko?

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :)<em>

_Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo del primer BankxKag de mi auditoria que pues, valgame la redundancia, hago yo XD_

_Espero que les guste, y que me dejen reviews :3_

_Gracias a:_

**yuli**

**Nicole Ig**

**Aidee Gv**

**Nina Shichinintai**

**rogue85**

_por dejarme reviews que me animan a continuar la historia. _

_Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo..._

_Saludos :*_


	3. Chapter 2

_hola a todos, les presento la sinopsis de mi nueva historia maquinada por mi cabecita loca. Los personajes son de la maravillosa Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi (lastima todos queremos que sean nuestros T-T), sin embargo la historia es mía y cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta es plagio y esta penado por la ley._

_Dejenme reviews por fis :3 y marquen la historia como favorita._

_Un saludo a mis hermanas del circulo mercenario que siempre me apoyan en mis locas ideas y me gustaria que al igual que con las adaptaciones me apoyaran en mi historia._

_Saludos :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Ya No Quiero<strong>

**Capitulo 2**

Estupefacta, Kagome se giró lentamente. Grande fue su sorpresa, al encontrar tras ella al líder de los 7 guerreros, Bankotsu.

-¿Qué haces aquí- fue lo primero que pudo procesar la mente de la sacerdotisa, sin darse cuenta de lo agresivo que había sonado el tono en el que prácticamente escupió las palabra, dejando al líder mercenario bastante asombrado, ella nunca se comportaba de esa forma con nadie.

Bankotsu comenzó a recorrer la pagoda lentamente, había una pequeña abertura, y abrió la puerta corrediza, percatándose del templo que había alrededor.

Todo era tan extraño.

Había miles de ruidos y el aroma del aire era asfixiante, pero, frente a él, se alzaba el imponente árbol milenario, causando confusión y desasosiego en el joven líder; que girándose se encontró con la Miko bastante molesta.

-¿Dónde estamos?- fue lo que atino a decir el confundido líder. Bankotsu solo pudo observar cuando la pequeña sacerdotisa que estaba tras él, se lanzaba como posesa al pozo.

El la observo desde arriba, y contuvo la risa cuando la joven comenzó a saltar sobre el pozo, que curiosamente, no mostraba la entrada a Edo.

-Por favor, dime que no me seguiste a través del pozo y mi mente está jugando conmigo- decía una y otra vez la Miko, queriéndose convencer a sí misma, de que solo estaba sufriendo alucinaciones porque no había dormido, y que el cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en su mente.

Sus fríos ojos azules la escudriñaron, pensando más bien otra pregunta para formulársela.

La tomo con algo de fuerza del antebrazo y la sacó del pozo con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo, con cuidado. No debía maltratarla, era su único escape del lugar extraño y no sería bueno no tener respuestas.

La Miko se recargo en el pozo y comenzó a llorar, dejando al líder mercenario más que asombrado, porque la pequeña mujer frente a él, cambiaba de estado de ánimo, tan frecuentemente como cuando respiraba.

Se dedicó a observarla en silencio, mientras la joven frente a él descargaba todas sus penas en el llanto desgarrador, que venía desde el fondo de su corazón.

-La que me faltaba- murmuraba entre sollozos la Shikon Miko- Que un idiota me siguiera cuando estaba decidida a no regresar.

Si bien, el joven mercenario, se sintió ofendido por el insulto, se atemorizo por la idea de no volver a Edo. Decido a no mostrar sus temores le hablo con voz firme.

-Deja de llorar, tenemos que averiguar qué hacer en este lugar tan extraño.

La Miko se levantó y se paró frente a Bankotsu, y colocándole el dedo índice en el pecho le dijo con voz quebrada, pero con gran determinación:

-A mí no me vas a decir que hacer, no importa que me cercenes, yo no seguiré tus órdenes.

Y sin decir más salió refunfuñando de la pagoda.

El joven líder estaba asombrado por la valentía, y por qué no, por la estupidez de la sacerdotisa.

Con solo blandir su Banryuu una vez, podía acabar con la vida de la desafiante Miko que bajaba por las escaleras de piedra.

Contuvo los impulsos que le decían que fuera por ella a darle una buena zurra, y comenzó a buscarla.

Grande fue la sorpresa del mercenario, cuando la encontró acariciando una cicatriz en el anciano árbol, el Goshimboku, había escuchado que se llamaba.

-No tengas miedo- dijo la joven Miko.-Estamos en mi época. A 500 años en el futuro del Sengoku Jidai. No podemos regresar, sin los fragmentos me es imposible cruzar el pozo.

El líder, con una expresión fría, pero que por dentro estaba asombrado de estar en un lugar tan extraño, se quedó en silencio esperando que la joven siguiera hablando.

-Creo que después de todo, tendré que explicarte cómo funcionan las cosas en mi época. Por cierto, tienes que dejar a tu Banryuu aquí, no se usan armas cuando vas caminando por la calle.- Explicaba la joven Miko.

El joven se le quedo mirando extraño, su calculadora mirada estaba posada en ella causándole escalofríos pero no se mostraría intimidada. Estaban en su época, lo que significaba que llevaba la sartén por el mango.

Viendo la expresión de su cara, le dio la respuesta de la pregunta, que sabía que la mente del joven estaba formulando.

-Aquí no hay youkais.

Dijo la joven y comenzó a caminar por el patio, en dirección a su morada. No le indico nada. Estaba seguro que el confundido líder la seguiría

Tal como pensó la Miko, el líder la siguió con cautela, preguntándose qué es lo que tramaba la extraña mujer de ojos chocolates. La vio que entro a una choza extraña y se adentró, por lo que estaba seguro que era el umbral de una puerta.

-Estoy en casa- grito la azabache, provocando que saliera un niño, que se le parecía mucho, con cabello negro y sonrisa contagiosa. Se abalanzo sobre la chica dándole un abrazo.

El joven de ojos azules observo como la sacerdotisa devolvía el abrazo al niño y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas, hermana?- pregunto el curioso niño.

-No lo sé, Souta- contesto la peli azabache.

-Qué bueno, porque tengo tantas cosas que mostrar…-los ojos del niño se posaron en el chico de larga trenza y ojos azules, que se encontraba varios pasos tras su hermana-…te. Oye Kagome, ¿Quién es este? ¿Es la versión humana de orejas de perro?

Si bien el chico de la trenza, se sintió ofendido por la comparación con el hanyou, lo que más le ofendió es que dijera humano tan a la ligera. Él no era un humano cualquiera.

La joven Miko no estaba en mejores condiciones. La mención de Inuyasha le dolía en el alma, pero se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte.

-No, él es…- la azabache no pudo continuar, ya que escucho el grito emocionado de su madre que venía con un delantal y un plato en mano.

-Hija, desde cuando que no venias- le decía la peli corta mujer envolviendo a su Kagome en un asfixiante abrazo.

-Ma…má…suel…ta…ai…re- decía la joven de ojos chocolates, haciendo que su madre deshiciera la tenaza en la que la tenía atrapada.

Los ojos de la joven madre de Kagome se posaron en el chico oji azul que las miraba con una gran interrogante en el rostro.

-Hija, ¿Quién es este joven?- pregunto con curiosidad la madre de la azabache.

La joven iba a continuar en su discurso, cuando de pronto llego un anciano abalanzándose sobre su nieta y lanzándole sutras al extraño chico de ojos azules.

Ya iba como por la quinta, cuando la sacerdotisa dio un grito que hizo que el anciano se detuviera y todos se giraran a verla asombrados.

-EL, ES BANKOTSU! Y abuelo, por última vez, deja de lanzarle sutras a la primera persona que pase por la puerta de la casa.

El anciano se levantó apenado y miro al joven que tenía cara de póker y cuatro sutras atravesadas en su rostro.

-Y Kagome- dijo la madre de la joven para aligerar el pesado ambiente que se había creado en la sala de su casa- ¿Él se quedara con nosotros? ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Cuándo te iras?

La joven Miko respiro hondo y procedió a contarle a su madre que los fragmentos se los había dejado a la anciana Kaede, por lo que ahora le era imposible regresar. La familia de la joven escuchaba con atención y paciencia lo que relataba la muchacha.

-Y si mamá, se quedara con nosotros. No sé hasta cuándo. –decía la chica de ojos chocolates.

-Y Bankotsu-kun ¿Qué edad tienes?- le dijo la madre de la Miko, quien se dirigía hacia el directamente.

El joven se pensó la respuesta, y prefirió omitir los detalles de que había muerto, así que, observando la mirada de advertencia que la Miko le proporcionaba, solo dijo

-17.

-¡Perfecto!- escucharon decir a la mujer, que aplaudía emocionada. Todos la miraron con un gran signo de interrogación en sus rostros antes de que la joven mujer sonriera y les explicara a todos el significado de su entusiasmo. –Es simple, Kagome, Bankotsu-kun tiene la misma edad que tú, eso quiere decir que va en el mismo año que vas tú de preparatoria, así que como van a estar aquí en un tiempo indefinido, creo que deberían de aprovechar el tiempo e ir ambos a la escuela.

El joven de fríos ojos azules miraba a todos, más que confundido. Solo podía decir

-¿Es…cuela?

¡¿Qué carajos era eso?! ¿Con que se comía?

Kagome sonrió un poco al ver la cara de confusión que ponía el joven mercenario que estaba en el centro de la habitación, como procesando lo que le decían.

-Bankotsu-kun, escuela es el lugar donde aprendes muchas cosas, conoces personas, haces amigos. Yo me divierto mucho, lo único malo son las tareas. –decía el pequeño niño de ojos cafés.

-¿Tareas?- decía el líder.

Kagome ahogo una risita. Bankotsu tenía una cara de los mil demonios, que explicaba que no entendía nada de lo que le decían.

Así que lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo escaleras arriba. Caminó entre los pasillos, hasta que encontró la habitación que buscaba, la de su madre, y con cuidado, saco las ropas masculinas que estaban en el closet.

Las abrazo contra su pecho e inspiro el aroma a hierba fresca, que seguía impregnada en las ropas de su padre. Sus ojos se hicieron acuosos y con una sonrisa nostálgica, se las dio al joven líder que la miraba interrogante.

-Son las ropas de mi padre, cuídalas mucho por favor, es lo poco que nos queda de él- decía la joven Miko mirando al vacío por la ventana y las lágrimas silenciosas caían libremente por su rostro.

El joven líder estaba impresionado. Nunca le habían dado algo que valiera tanto emocionalmente para una persona, excepto quizás, su hermano Jakotsu.

Toco el hombro de la joven y girándola para que quedase frente a él, la miro a los ojos y le dio las ropas, que a pesar el abrazo de la joven, aun se encontraban pulcramente dobladas.

-No puedo aceptarlas- dijo el joven de ojos azules.

Kagome se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonrió.

No supo por qué, pero al joven mercenario le gustó verla sonreír.

-Tómalas, las necesitas más que yo- dijo la joven, que salió por la puerta dejando al joven de larga trenza solo con sus pensamientos.

Nunca había tenido esa clase de regalo, pero ver llorar a la joven había ablandado, solo un poco, una parte de su frio y duro corazón, provocando que aceptara con humildad y una sonrisa el regalo que la joven Miko le había proporcionado

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :)<em>

_Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo del primer BankxKag de mi auditoria que pues, valgame la redundancia, hago yo XD_

_Espero que les guste, y que me dejen reviews :3_

_Gracias a:_

**yuli**

**Nicole Ig**

**Aidee Gv**

**Nina Shichinintai**

**rogue85**

_por dejarme reviews que me animan a continuar la historia. _

_Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo..._

_Saludos :*_


	4. Chapter 3

_hola a todos, les presento la sinopsis de mi nueva historia maquinada por mi cabecita loca. Los personajes son de la maravillosa Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi (lastima todos queremos que sean nuestros T-T), sin embargo la historia es mía y cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta es plagio y esta penado por la ley._

_Dejenme reviews por fis :3 y marquen la historia como favorita._

_Un saludo a mis hermanas del circulo mercenario que siempre me apoyan en mis locas ideas y me gustaria que al igual que con las adaptaciones me apoyaran en mi historia._

_Saludos :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Ya No Quiero<strong>

**Capitulo 3**

Un nuevo dia se asomaba en el sengoku jidai, donde dos amantes se encontraban desnudos, acostados sobre el haori que estaba en la fina hierba.

El hanyou de cabellos plateados abrazaba protectoramente a la miko muerta que se encontraba aparentemente dormida entre sus brazos.

Comenzó a fijarse en sus rasgos; la piel fría, nada comparada con la tibia y tersa piel de cierta joven de calidos ojos castaños.

Se fijo que a grandes rasgos, la miko muerta y Kagome ya no se parecían tanto.

Ahora que se encontraba viendo a la miko que yacia desnuda ante el, se daba cuenta que la miko del futuro había crecido.

Era un par de centímetros mas alta, sus caderas eran mas anchas, su cintura estrecha, las piernas mas torneadas gracias a todas las horas que pasaban, sus pechos eran ahora, incluso mas grandes que los de la sacerdotisa que se revolvía entre sus brazos. Se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Te amo Kikyo- susurró al viento. 

Se preguntó a si mismo que veracidad tendrían las palabras pronunciadas hace unos momentos y si no se arrepentiría por la marca de media luna que se encontraba en el hombro de la Miko de barro y huesos.

Comenzó a olfatear en busca de algún aroma extraño. Pero, palideció considerablemente al notar la fragancia de la Miko del futuro, acompañados de un aroma a sal y tristeza. La fragancia aún estaba fresca, probablemente había estado ahí unas seis u ocho horas antes.

¿Habría encontrado a Kikyo y a él haciendo…?

Se bofeteo mentalmente y sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, pero el miedo se instaló en el fondo de su corazón, calándole tan hondo, provocando que se pusiera su hakama con desesperación, y despertara con nula delicadeza a la Miko, que se encontraba muy molesta por la interrupción de su sueño.

-Pero qué demonios…- exclamo molesta.

-Kikyo, vístete. Tenemos que irnos- decía el hanyou que se encontraba desesperado.

En cuanto la sacerdotisa muerta se puso de pie, Inuyasha jalo el kusode y el haori donde habían pasado una larga noche de pasión, provocando que la mujer trastabillara y lo mirara molesta, pero en silencio.

Mientras le dedicaba una fría mirada, la Miko se vestía lentamente.

Había sentido el aura de su reencarnación y había disfrutado de la tristeza que embargaba el alma de la pequeña sacerdotisa.

Estaba segura que la había visto tener sexo con Inuyasha, y que eso destruiría su moral lentamente. El sufrimiento de la Miko del futuro le daba una extraña satisfacción, cosa que era impensable para una Miko calidad moral como lo era ella.

Pero a quien le importaba.

Ahora era la mujer de Inuyasha y se lo restregaría en la cara a su rival solo para verla sufrir.

Inuyasha subió a Kikyo a su espalda y partió con gran velocidad al campamento, donde estaba seguro que encontraría a la joven Miko.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la época actual una joven estaba admirando el uniforme que se encontraba sobre su cama.<p>

Ella nunca considero que le gustaría tanto llevar un uniforme, pero este era hermoso.

El saco, la falda tableada color azul, todo le daba demasiada ilusión.

Siempre había pensado que ya no necesitaría los estudios, que permanecería en la época antigua, al lado de Inuyasha.

¡Qué ilusa había sido!

Toda la felicidad que ella creía sentir, el afecto del hanyou por ella; se desmoronaba cada vez que la Miko de barro estaba cerca.

Pero no podía culparla, porque Inuyasha le pertenecía a ella.

Su cuerpo y su corazón ya tenían dueña. Y ella se sentía impotente. Tan tonta. Tan sucia. Se sentía usada.

Por sus mejillas surcaban ríos de lágrimas sin parar. Ahogo un sollozo.

"Esto no puede seguir así" se decía a sí misma.

La adoración del hanyou por la Miko muerta no acabaría, y ella debía dejar de ser un estorbo.

"Estorbo, Ja, ilusa, nunca ocupaste lugar en su corazón" le torturaba el lado oscuro de su mente

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, en el patio del templo se encontraba cierto mercenario.<p>

Agitaba su preciada Banryu una y otra vez.

Le daba vueltas a esta con una sola mano, lanzándola al aire, para posteriormente atraparla con la otra.

Anteriormente había bajado por las escaleras, pero había sido detenido por un gemido ahogado, que escucho tras una de las paredes, haciéndolo volverse sobre si, para recargarse a un lado del umbral de la mencionada habitación.

La puerta se encontraba entre abierta. Con sigilo propio de un ser sobre humano, se asomó al interior de la habitación, encontrándose con la Miko extraña abrazada y con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, llorando.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba y temblaba.

"Se lo merece" había pensado el chico de ojos azules.

Estaba molesto. Si bien, él se había escapado de la muerte por un pelo, sus hermanos no lo habían hecho.

El líder de los Shichinintai se encontraba ahora en otro tiempo. Ya no podría regresar.

Ya no encontraría a su hermano Jakotsu esperándolo con una copa de sake, a Renkotsu haciendo pirotecnia y armas todo el dia, a Suikotsu con su sed de sangre y con sus personalidades múltiples, a Mukotsu con sus venenos y manías por las mujeres, a Kyokotsu devorando demonios y personas o simplemente a Ginkotsu con sus si, si, si.

Se encontraba solo.

En un mundo extraño.

Se golpeaba mentalmente cada vez que recordaba como el había influenciado en el viaje permanente de la Miko que se encontraba llorando como posesa en su habitación.

Pero, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, seguirla había sido el peor error que había realizado en el transcurso de sus dos vidas.

"¡Maldita sea!" le decía su mente cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Asiendo con furia su alabarda comenzó a dar golpes al aire.

Maldito Naraku.

Maldita Miko.

Maldito el mismo por ser tan dependiente de los demás y por sentirse tan solo

* * *

><p>PLAF.<p>

Ese fue el sonido de la fuerte bofetada que resonó por todo el Sengoku.

En el panorama se observaba a cierta Taijiya tirar oleadas de odio por los poros.

Lo odio en ese momento.

A Inuyasha y a la estúpida de Kikyo.

Desde el momento en el que despertó y su querida hermana no estaba.

Despertó de golpe al monje que la miraba con ojos entornados y con una gran interrogante.

Sin poderse refrenar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y busco consuelo con los cálidos brazos de Miroku, que se encontraba dando palabras tranquilizadoras a su adorada Sango y acariciándole su larga melena.

Si bien, le extraño que Kagome no se encontrara con ellos pensó que la joven había dado vueltas por algún rio o en busca del desayuno.

Cuan equivocados estaban.

Pasaron un par de horas y al no saber de la sacerdotisa del futuro comenzaron a buscarla con vehemencia.

No la encontraban por ningún lado.

Por extrañas razones, ya fuera el destino o algo de lo que no tenían ni la menor idea, la Taijiya, el Houshi, el kitsune y la nekomata fueron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

La joven lloro como pocas veces lo había hecho, cuando la anciana Miko le mostro los fragmentos de la maldita perla que le estaba causando sufrimiento a tantas criaturas.

Eso solo significaba una cosa.

Kagome no regresaría jamás.

Sin poder controlarlo el odio broto a borbotones cuando vio a Kikyo bajar de la espalda de Inuyasha.

Los desprecio con todo su ser.

No podía creer que Inuyasha hubiera podido caer tan bajo.

Sin poder controlarlo había lanzado esa bofetada que le había dado al hanyou que la miraba sorprendido.

-Te odio- pronuncio la joven para luego echarse a llorar. 

El monje Miroku le ofrecía consuelo en sus brazos, y la cobijó en ellos cuando sus lágrimas bajaban silenciosas por sus mejillas. 

-¡Te odio perro tonto! Por tu culpa y de esa perra Kagome se fue- lloraba a gritos el pequeño zorrito. 

-¿Se… fue?- pronuncio un confundido Inuyasha que tenía a Kikyo a su lado. 

Sin poderlo remediar, Sango se apartó de los brazos de Miroku, y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco que tenía tres fragmentos de la Shikon No Tama. Lo tiro al suelo a los pies de Kikyo y escupió antes de decir con voz sepulcral:

-Espero que estés feliz, maldita-.

* * *

><p>-Al derecho y al revés, pasa por el arco, se jala y listo- decía la señora Higurashi, que intentaba colocarle la corbata escolar al joven de larga trenza.<p>

Por lo que había visto el día anterior, el joven era un hueso duro de roer, al igual que su fallecido esposo.

Cuando Kagome y Bankotsu discutían, le recordaban tanto a ella y a Tanaka, que no podía hacer otra cosa que disimular su pequeña sonrisa y parpadear para no comenzar a llorar.

El joven Bankotsu era frio, calculador y callado, según lo que ella había podido observar.

Le pedía con todas sus fuerzas a Kami sama, para que tanto a su hija como al moreno les fuera bien en la escuela.

Naomi se le quedo viendo y sacudiendo arrugas y pelusas inexistentes en el uniforme azul del joven, le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y se retiró con una sonrisa

"Así que esto se siente tener una madre, es… extraño" se decía el mercenario a sí mismo.

Minutos después, una pelinegra bajaba las escaleras tarareando una canción.

Se sentó a la mesa; el moreno observándola con ojos fríos frente a ella.

No le dio importancia y siguió en su labor de comer su desayuno.

Después de mirar el reloj varias veces, decidió que era buen tiempo para llegar a la escuela puntuales si se retiraban en ese momento.

Tomó su mochila verde y se la colgó al hombro, mientras le pasaba otra mochila color gris al mercenario, que se encontraba mudo observándola con el ceño fruncido.

Le dio gracias por la comida a su madre y antes de salir, esta les dedico una sonrisa y un:

-Kagome, Bankotsu, mucha suerte-.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar entre las concurridas calles.

Fue un recorrido silencioso, pero no era un silencio que los incomodara, así que ninguno mencionó palabra alguna.

Cuando faltaban dos calles, la joven lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro a un callejón.

Se plantó en el suelo con sus dos piernas y lo miro fijamente, perdiéndose en la profundidad del mar que eran los ojos azules del líder de los Shichinintai.

Sin poder resistirse miro su boca, y sin saberlo, se mordió el labio inferior.

Todo este intercambio fue observado por el moreno, que ahora le dedicaba una burlona mirada a su compañera y la tomo de los brazos para recargarla contra la pared y apoyar su peso contra ella, entrelazando sus piernas, confiriéndoles una posición bastante íntima y atrevida.

-¿Qué observabas, Miko?- le interrogaba el moreno con los labios en su oído, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera con fuerza por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué… que haces?, ¡suéltame!- dijo la joven extremadamente sonrojada por el atrevimiento de Bankotsu e intentaba inútilmente deshacerse del agarre.

Bankotsu comenzó a mover su boca por la oreja de la chica provocándole un gemido y escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Se retiró para mirarla a la cara.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba profundamente.

El joven no pudo más que ladear una sonrisa.

La Miko era muy crédula y si pensaba que se detendría a observar más detenidamente su cuerpo, se equivocaba.

Con una de sus manos, llego a su pecho, y apretó delicadamente el seno derecho de la joven azabache, haciendo que esta gimiera y se mordiera los labios.

Su sonrisa creció y se retiró por completo dejando a una Kagome completamente anonada, confundida y con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué se había sentido tan, tan placentero? ¿Tan bien?

No se lo podía explicar pero cuando vio la sonrisa de suficiencia del moreno, se enojó bastante.

-Con esto me doy por servido- decía Bankotsu mientras se retiraba entre risas, dejando tras el a una furiosa pelinegra que no paraba de maldecir y refunfuñar y jurar que patearía a Bankotsu en sus partes bajas hasta dejarlo estéril, sin hijos y con mucho dolor de por medio.

-¡MALDITO BANKOTSU!

Linitha-chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :)<em>

_Aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo del primer BankxKag de mi auditoria que pues, valgame la redundancia, hago yo XD_

_Espero que les guste, y que me dejen reviews :3_

_Gracias a:_

**yuli**

**Nicole Ig**

**Aidee Gv**

**Nina Shichinintai**

**rogue85**

_por dejarme reviews que me animan a continuar la historia. _

_Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo..._

_Saludos :*_


	5. Chapter 4

_hola a todos, les presento un nuevo capitulo de mi nueva historia maquinada por mi cabecita loca. Los personajes son de la maravillosa Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi (lastima todos queremos que sean nuestros T-T), sin embargo la historia es mía y cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta es plagio y esta penado por la ley._

_Dejenme reviews por fis :3 y marquen la historia como favorita._

_Un saludo a mis hermanas del circulo mercenario que siempre me apoyan en mis locas ideas y me gustaria que al igual que con las adaptaciones me apoyaran en mi historia. Les agregaré varias canciones, espero que las disfruten._

_Por cierto, lo siento por ausentarme tanto tiempo pero la escuela no me da tiempo ni para respirar, pensar o cualquier cosa que involucre otra cosa que no sea estudiar, prometo actulizar mas seguido y estar pendiente de los comentarios._

_sin mas, A LEER! :3_

_Saludos :*_

* * *

><p>Hoobastank- If I Were You<p>

Mira todo lo que te rodea ahora.

Mas de lo que siempre soñaste.  
>Has olvidado cuan duro solia ser.<br>Entonces cuanto va a tomar  
>Para que te des cuenta<br>Todo esto podria irse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
>Eso pasa todo el tiempo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ya No Quiero<strong>

**Capitulo 4**

Ya No Quiero

Capitulo 4

Mientras Kagome soltaba improperios a más no poder, nuestro líder se encontraba enmudecido. ¿Dónde se encontraba la cosa ésa, que llamaban escuela?

Se maldijo internamente por dejar a la intemperie a su única fuente e información, y a la única persona que de alguna manera lo anclaba con su época.

Pero la sacerdotisa tenía la culpa.

Ah, claro que la tenia, por quedarse viéndole a los ojos como si quisiera algo más.

"Ni siquiera la dejaste que hablara- le susurraba su calculadora mente.

Pero él no tenía la culpa.

Fueron sus impulsos salvajes los que le dijeron que esa Miko necesitaba aprender una lección.

Esa mirada que quería comprenderlo, le repugnaba. Por eso se abalanzo sobre ella.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que bajo esa fachada de inocencia, se encontraba celosamente escondido un sensual cuerpo.

"Su cuerpo, es una tentación andante"-le recordaba la parte oscura de su mente.

Y escucharla suspirar y gemir de placer lo era aún más.

Se preguntaba cuántas veces el hibrido había disfrutado de ese hermoso cuerpo.

Inconscientemente apretó sus puños sin ninguna razón aparente.

"No tienen por qué importarte los encuentros íntimos de Kagome con el mestizo" se decía mentalmente.

Escucho paso detrás suyo, por lo que de reojo, vio a la sacerdotisa pararse a su lado con el ceño fruncido a mas no poder

-Vamos- le dijo la pelinegra, mientras tomaba su mano y lo guiaba por las calles sin soltarlo.

* * *

><p>"Maldito Bankotsu"-le decía su mente.<p>

Estúpido pervertido. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué su cuerpo le pertenecía?

¡Ni hablar!

Su cuerpo solo le pertenecía y le pertenecería a Inuyasha.

"No seas masoquista, él no es tuyo"- le susurraba su mente.

Porque era verdad, se dijo a sí misma. Tenía que superar a Inuyasha y sacarlo de su mente poco a poco.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo abiertamente, la caricia proporcionada del joven mercenario a su cuerpo, tuvo nuevas reacciones para ella.

Sintió mucho calor y excitación.

"Un gemido"- le decía su mente. Había leído de ellos en las clases de planificación y educación sexual responsable.

"Un gemido, es provocado por un torrente de sensaciones que está sintiendo un cuerpo y es una forma de demostrar que el contacto le es placentero. A diferencia de las mujeres, los hombres gruñen cuando están excitados, y es lo que confirma el placer que se les presenta"- le recordaba su mente pequeños fragmentos de la presentación que habían tenido en clase.

Se sonrojó furiosamente.

Le había regalado su primer gemido al líder de los Shichinintai, a un asesino, al más letal de ellos.

"Y no solo fue uno"- le recordó su mente.

Sacudió su cabeza varias veces.

¿Cómo no recordaba con claridad las clases de algebra?

Maldijo a su mente pervertida y al monje Miroku por meterle tantas conversaciones subidas de tono para su mente inocente.

La joven azabache comenzó a dar pasos en círculos para encontrar a su compañero, pero éste no aparecía por ningún lado.

¿Y si lo absolvieron los ovnis? ¿Y si lo secuestro Kodachi Kuno? ¿Y si fue a parar a una dimensión paralela? ¿Y si se había convertido en beta del chapulín colorado y se la pasaba salvando el mundo diciendo cosas como: "No contaban con mi astucia"? ¿O algo parecido?

¿No?

¡Claro que no, amigos lectores!

Bankotsu se encontraba en la esquina debatiéndose a qué lugar debía ir.

Estaba tan pensativo que si a penas se percató de la llegada de la oji chocolate a su lado.

Kagome se decía a si misma que por muy idiota que fuera el líder de los Shichinintai no podía dejarlo a la deriva.

Así, que tomándole la mano, le dijo:

-Vamos-.

Y se lo llevo prácticamente arrastrando por todo Tokio, hasta que llegaron a esa aberración llamada escuela.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué demonios pasa con Sango?" – pensaba cierto peli plata mientras caminaba dando duros pisotones en la fina hierba.<p>

Si bien, le había sorprendido que Kagome dejara los fragmentos, no le pareció muy difícil tomar un fragmento del frasco, de la ropa de Kikyo que descansaba al pie del árbol mas cercano al rio, mientras ésta se daba un baño.

Se había avergonzado al verla desnuda, aunque no se sorprendía lo suficiente, por lo que cuando tomo el fragmento, le echo una mirada al frio cuerpo.

Su entrepierna dio un tirón y el hanyou se sonrojó un poco.

"Es tu mujer"- le decía su mente- "La marcaste y será una unión de por vida".

Pero sus pensamientos dieron un giro, mostrándole a una alegre pelinegra que le sonreía y lo miraba con amor.

Su rostro formo una pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a correr entre los árboles.

El viento fue cambiando trayéndole un leve aroma a sakura y a frutas; el olor de Kagome.

Corrió con mayor velocidad y se lanzó al pozo.

Pero hubo un problema.

La luz violácea no lo envolvió, y cuando vio el cielo, éste seguía siendo azul.

Saliendo del pozo, tomo velocidad y se lanzó de nuevo.

El resultado fue el mismo.

No ocurrió nada.

Se lanzó al pozo una y otra vez.

Tragó tierra, conoció a Ranma Saotome y a Akane Tendo, mató dos demonios, degolló a un ogro, le rezo a Kami, se puso a bailar como apache alrededor del pozo, le echo chis; le echo más, y para su mala suerte, no revivió. Canto la víbora de la mar, se sentó a meditas, y muchas cosas más, que si pudiera anotarlas, este capítulo no acabaría nunca querido lector.

Y el resultado fue el mismo:

Nada.

Pero, cuando estaba olfateando en busca de una entrada a Narnia, su cuerpo se paralizo por completo.

El olor de Kagome no era el único que había en el pozo.

También estaba el del líder de los Shichinintai.

Sudó frio, mientras que su mente evocaba la imagen de cierto mercenario de ojos azules.

Tragó saliva.

Era Bankotsu.

* * *

><p>-Bien- decía la pelinegra al moreno que se encontraba a su lado –Ya te enseñe lo básico, como para que sobrevivas un día en la escuela.<p>

Al ver la mutación, decidió preguntarle al moreno…

-¿Cómo les dirás a los demás?

-Compañeros- contesto secamente el mercenario.

-¿Y cómo se llamara donde ocupes tu lugar?

-Escritorio- expreso el chico de ojos azules, que ya se encontraba fastidiado.

-Okay, creo que básicamente ya te enseñe anoche casi todo lo relacionado con las clases. En fin, buena suerte- le decía Kagome mientras le tendía una mano amistosa.

Bankotsu solo la miro fríamente y se alejó caminando, dejando a la oji chocolate con la mano estirada y la boca abierta por la antipatía y mala educación del moreno.

"No es tu problema ahora"- se decía mientras cruzaba la entrada del recinto educativo.

Suspiró.

Sería un día bastante largo

-Buenos días, alumnos- decía el catedrático observando a todos sus alumnos deteniéndose un poco en una mirada azulina que lo analizaba detenidamente ocasionándole un escalofrió.

-Buenos días- respondió el grupo al unísono.

-Sean bienvenidos a la clase de anatomía y planificación sexual responsable- dijo el profesor que era un hombre de unos 45 años, alto, con cabello castaño y anteojos.

Se escucharon muchos murmullos debatiendo y hablando un poco de la materia.

-¡Basta de charla!- exclamo el profesor –Procedamos con las presentaciones. Van a ponerse de pie y decir su nombre-. Dijo señalando a la joven que estaba en el pupitre mas cercano al escritorio de éste.

-Misano Kaoru, un placer conocerlos- dijo una chica bajita con anteojos que parecía que se sentía mas que nada incomoda por hacer ese tipo de presentaciones.

Las presentaciones prosiguieron, con exclamaciones y abucheos en algunas partes, que solo lograban exasperar al catedrático pero tenía que esperar y hacer el tortuoso paso.

El joven que estaba a un lado de Bankotsu se puso de pie.

El moreno se dio cuenta de que este chico tenia algo diferente.

Su cabello era semi dorado-castaño y su piel era clara, pero lo que mas le sorprendio era esa cara despreocupada y su actitud, tan similar y al mismo tiempo tan distinta a la suya.

-Tsuraya Haku, un placer-. Dijo el joven mientras mostraba una sonrisa ladeada.

Escucho suspiros por parte de las féminas y rodó los ojos.

Se dijo que las mujeres de este tiempo eran más descaradas, aunque podía hacer una pequeña excepción con la chica azabache que últimamente ocupaba algunos de sus pensamientos.

Sacudió la cabeza despacio.

Pero se percató de que el "profesor" lo observaba por lo que dedujo que era su turno.

-Uchiha Bankotsu- contesto secamente y se sentó en su escritorio de nuevo.

Escucho comentarios a su alrededor como "¿Viste que guapo esta?", u otros mas explicitos como "¡Esta buenísimo!". Pero decidió ignorarlos olímpicamente. Por una vez obedecería a la azabache y no se metería en problemas.

Bueno.

En no tantos.

Su rostro hizo una sonrisa ladeada al momento en que pensaba en la oji chocolate.

Pero fue abruptamente sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la voz del catedrático se hizo sonar por la estancia.

-Vamos a trasladarnos al laboratorio, por favor, únanse a la persona con la que los nombre como su pareja y salgan del aula de forma ordenada-.

El joven mercenario poso sus ojos en el pobre hombre que sudaba a horrores por las miradas del oji azul y esperó pacientemente a escuchar su nombre.

-Tsuraya Haku y Uchiha Bankotsu- dijo el hombre que ya tenia prisa por salir del salón, su tiempo de clase terminaba pronto.

El moreno se unió al rubio en la puerta y estos procedieron a seguir a los demás compañeros.

El rubio de ojos verdes quiso sacar conversación con el joven de ojos azules, pero resulto imposible, ya que éste solo se limitaba a seguir a los demás por los pasillos hasta que entraron al laboratorio escolar y procedieron a sentarse en una de las mesas que se encontraba al centro de la espaciosa aula.

-Su tarea será tomar unos profilácticos de la mesa que esta aquí al frente, investigar su uso y realizar una maqueta que explique de manera detallada y precisa el funcionamiento de este- decía el profesor al momento que cerraba su portafolios y se ponía de pie.- Espero que tengan los deberes hechos para la siguiente clase, su compañero será permanente, así que vayan acostumbrándose a ellos.

Y sin más, salió del salón.

Mientras el oji azul garabateaba con prisa en el cuaderno que le había dado la madre de Kagome, su compañero le tendió la mano para presentarse formalmente.

-Soy Haku, espero que podamos soportarnos- decía el joven de ojos verdes mientras le sonreía con sinceridad.

El joven líder se debatía interiormente si debía o no estrecharle la mano, pero recordó que no tenia mucho de donde escoger, y por alguna extraña razón, el chico le inspiraba confianza, así que se la estrechó.

-Bankotsu, pienso lo mismo- decía el oji azul.

Guardó su cuaderno en su mochila y procedió a acercarse a la mesa en la que había estado el maestro.

Había una especie de sobres, así que tomo uno sin darle importancia y salió del salón dejando un reguero de suspiros y cuchicheos por todos lados.

El día había sido completamente agotador, y sinceramente prefería pensar que Bankotsu había desarrollado un sistema de orientación y memoria infalibles en la época feudal, que le seria sencillo regresar a casa.

¡Por Kami que así lo esperaba!

El dia fue muy pesado para ella, con sus amigas bombardeándola de preguntas acerca de Inuyasha que no la dejaban ni respirar.

Al final de cuentas, la sacaron de sus casillas y salio corriendo para posteriormente despotricar a su gusto en la azotea.

Ahora no estaba de animos, le dolían los pies, tenia una inmensa cantidad de tarea de Trigonometría y rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que el mercenario hubiera llegado sano y salvo a casa y que las personas a su alrededor también se encontraran sanas y salvas.

Por su salud mental lo necesitaba.

Estaba a solo una calle de llegar a su casa.

Sentía que el mundo se le venia abajo.

¿Por qué tenían que mencionar a Inuyasha?

Sacudió su cabeza.

No era momento para pensar en tonterías.

Cuando llego al templo, subió las escaleras con pesadumbre y le dio un vistazo al árbol sagrado antes de llegar a casa.

Ese árbol que había presenciado tantas cosas.

Dio un suspiro.

Abrió la puerta corrediza de la casa para proceder a decir:

-Estoy en ca…sa- dijo mientras se le cortaba la respiración.

Sus ojos nunca estuvieron preparados para presenciar lo que habia en la sala de su casa:

Bankotsu y Souta, introduciendo un condón en un pepino.

-Más al fondo, un poco a la derecha, así- decía su hermano pequeño.

Comenzó a mover las manos horrorizada y empezó a hiperventilar.

Sin mas, grito toda la frustración que estaba conteniendo por ese ajetreado dia.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?!

Linitha-Chan*

* * *

><p><em>hola hola :)<em>

_Aqui les dejo cuarto capitulo del primer BankxKag de mi auditoria que pues, valgame la redundancia, hago yo XD_

_Espero que les guste, y que me dejen reviews :3_

_Gracias a:_

**yuli**

**Nicole Ig**

**Aidee Gv**

**euridice**

**rogue85**

**Nina Shichinintai**

**Threylanx Schwarze**

**Fallen Angel**

**Sweet Ale 13**

**VaneeAndrea**

**Nina Shichinintai**

**rogue85**

_por dejarme reviews que me animan a continuar la historia. _

_Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo..._

_Saludos :*_


End file.
